


What's in a name?

by chadsuke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So where did the name Luke come from, anyway?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

“So where did the name Luke come from, anyway?”

Luke looked over his sister to where she sat next to him, kicking her legs aimlessly on the edge of the roof. His brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Leia shrugged. “Well, it didn’t come from our mother, right? Where did you get the name Luke? From your Aunt and Uncle?” Her aunt and uncle, technically, but that was something too odd to contemplate yet. She hadn’t.

He made a small ‘o’ with his mouth, before turning his gaze back to the sunrise, right where she was looking. “Actually, it came from her.”

Leia glance at him from the corner of her eyes. “Really? How?”

Luke hmmmed. “When I was really young… I ran into Obi-Wan. I realized I was a boy, then, but I hadn’t picked out a name. He looked me up and down and told me I looked just like my mother.” He closed his eyes, reflecting on the memory. “I was shocked, of course. He knew my mother? Before I could ask him anything about her, he smiled and said-”

His voice dropped slightly, imitating Obi-Wan’s deeper voice. “What is your name, young one?” Luke shook his head, opening his eyes. “I didn’t have an answer for him. He tongue-tied me right there, but… Then he said: Your mother said that if she had a boy she would name him Luke. Did she do it?”

Luke ducked his head, hiding his small smile. “I went with it, of course. Puffed up my chest, announced that my name was definitely Luke. Before he could answer any of the questions I had, though, Aunt Beru made me leave.”

Leia was looking at her brother now, smiling so wide her face hurt. “Did you ask him later if he was telling the truth? That’s mother’s name for you?”

He met her eyes and returned her grin. “Yeah. That’s what she was going to name one of us, if she had a son. Luke.”

She reached out to ruffle his hair. “Luke and Leia. Mother had a good choice in names. Wonder…” She hesitated. “Wonder if father played any part in it.”

Luke thought on it, and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“I don’t know.”


End file.
